Wenn Daemon ausrastet
by Mangosaft
Summary: Mukuro konnte den Job den er wollte nicht bekommen, also muss wohl Daemon das ganze mit der Managerin klären. Aber leider wird das ganze zur Demütigung für ihn, denn die Familie des Managers kennt sein kleines Geheimnis. Crack fic AU Semi. Fortsetzung von "Wenn Giotto ausrastet" und "Wenn G. ausrastet" Original: VongolaXII (When Daemon snaps) translated with her permission


**Don't own the story, KHR or the charakters.**

**continuation from "When Giotto snaps" (Wenn Giotto ausrastet) and "When G. snaps" (Wenn G. ausrastet)**

**Original from VongolaXII (original: s/8843887/1/When-Daemon-Snaps )**

**Mit ihrer Erlaubnis übersetzt**

* * *

Mukuro war unglücklich.

So sehr, dass er eine Schüssel Eiskrem ins Gesicht seines Bruders Ken warf, sodass dieser Chikusas Jojo zerbrach und Chromes Buch auseinander riss. Wieso er so unglücklich war? Lasst uns die Zeit um eine Stunde zurück stellen, okay?

*********

_„Es tut mir Leid, aber Sie werden hier wirklich sicherlich nicht arbeiten", sagte die Leiterin, schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte auch Mukuro nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Die ungleichen Augenfarben machten sie nervös. _  
_„Da Sie eine solch hohe Qualifikation haben, können doch woanders Arbeit finden, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas._  
_Mukuro zog die Augen zu Schlitzen und runzelte die Stirn._  
_„Wenn meine Qualifikationen so gut sind, warum kann ich dann nicht hier arbeiten?", fragte er misstrauisch. Die Leiterin, Ayame, schluckte schwer._  
_Wie konnte sie ihm sagen, dass seine Augen die Leute hier verscheuchen würden? Wie konnte sie ihm sagen, dass sein Lächeln mehr als nur unheimlich und er an sich viel zu gruselig war um hier zu arbeiten? Wie konnte sie?_  
_Stattdessen lachte sie nervös: „V-verstehen Sie gnädiger Herr ... die Leute, die hier arbeiten haben keine Zertifikate gehabt und haben sich deswegen hier beworben...", versuchte sie ihm einen Grund zu geben._  
_„Ich will hier arbeiten."_  
_„G-gnädiger He-"_  
_„JETZT", schnauzte er sie an._  
_„Es tut mir Leid... wir-"_  
_Mukuro schnappte sich die nächstbeste Vase und schmiss sie auf den Boden. Die Vase zerbarst in tausend Scherben und einige Leute drehten sich zu ihm um. Auf einmal war überall Geheule zu hören. Ayame bekam Panik. Sie sah sich um und sah einen Dreijährigen auf die Scherben zu krabbeln. Schnell hob sie ihn auf und übergab ihn einem Mitarbeiter. Dann starrte sie Mukuro an._  
_„Sehen Sie? Sie sind_ nicht _genug qualifiziert, um hier zu arbeiten", meinte sie schnippisch.  
„Ich würde es mir nochmals überlegen, wenn Sie das Kind ruhigstellen könnten!", forderte sie und zeigte auf das weinende Mädchen.  
Mukuro grinste.  
Einfach, dachte er sich. Er ging zu dem Mädchen hinüber, das wegen dem Vorfall von gerade eben, weinte. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und berührte sie an der Schulter.  
„Schau mich an, Kindchen", sagte er in einer tiefen Stimme. Das Mädchen schaute zu ihm hinauf.  
Der Blauhaarige lächelte sie an.  
Und sie weinte.  
Mukuro versuchte verschiedene Gesichter zu machen und nahm sogar ein naheliegendes Spielzeug, um sie aufzumuntern, aber sie weinte trotzdem weiter. Und als die Zeit verging, weinte sie nur noch mehr und lauter. Mukuro schaute sich um und sah Ayame. Er winkte sie zu sich hinüber und fragte sie, ob sie das Kind beruhigen könne. Ayame hob sarkastisch eine Augenbraue.  
Dann lächelte sie das Mädchen an und küsste sie auf die Wange und gab ihr anschließend etwas Süßes. Das Mädchen hörte sofort auf zu weinen und lachte, als Ayame sie kitzelte. Mukuro betrachtete das Ganze fasziniert mit. Er berührte die Schulter des Mädchens noch einmal. Das Mädchen drehte sich um. Mukuro versuchte sie zu umarmen, doch das Mädchen wich aus und fing wieder an zu schluchzen.  
„Sehen Sie?", seufzte Ayame.  
„Bitte gehen Sie nach Hause. Ich überdenke Ihre Entscheidung im Kindergarten arbeiten zu wollen", sagte sie. _

Mukuro stöhnte auf. Er saß auf der Couch und dachte über einen Weg nach, dort arbeiten zu können. Er _liebte_ Kinder - wirklich. Er _wollte_ dort arbeiten. Nirgendwo sonst, nur _dort_. Aber die Kinder mochten ihn nicht. Unerwiderte Liebe?  
Vielleicht.  
Daemon kam nach einigen Minuten nach Hause. Er sah Mukuro auf der Couch und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich dachte du wärst weg? Dich bei diesem Kindergarten bewerben?", fragte er, während er seine Krawatte lockerte.  
„Wieso bist du so früh daheim? Hast du's geschafft?", hakte er nach. Mukuro schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Die Kinder haben mich gehasst", antwortete er. Daemon seufzte.  
„Komm, wir versuchen es noch einmal. Ich komme mit", bot er ihm an. Mukuro war sein einziges Kind und er liebte es innig. Chrome hatte er adoptiert. Ken und Chikusa ... auch adoptiert. Lasst uns einfach sagen, dass Daemon wirklich sehr beliebt bei den Kindern ist, jedenfalls war dies seine eigene Meinung.

Sie erreichten den Kindergarten und diesmal saß Ayame beim Glasfenster und spielte mit einem kleinen jungen Mädchen. Daemon ging zu ihr hinüber – er wusste, dass sie die Leiterin war, da sie ein Namensschild trug – und sie schaute auf. Dann riss sie ihre Augen auf.  
„Daemon-san?"  
Daemon lächelte sie an und fragte sie wieso Mukuro nicht akzeptiert worden war. Sie schmollte.  
„Er hat eine Vase auf den Boden zertrümmert und hat Lily zum Weinen gebracht, bis sie heiser wurde. Wie sollte er hier arbeiten können?", fragte sie sarkastisch. Mukuro rollte mit den Augen.  
„Hör mir zu, Ayame ... Gib ihm doch mal eine Chance, okay? Ich wette, dass er sich gut schlägt. Genauso wie ich", sagte er stolz. Ayame lachte spöttisch.  
„Wie _du_!?", tauchte eine Stimme auf. Sie drehten sich um und sahen eine ältere Frau mit einem Gehstock. Sie starrte Daemon an.  
„Kein Wunder! Er ist dein Sohn? Wie der Vater, so der Sohn! Ayame, lass seinen Sohn hier bloß nicht arbeiten!"  
„Warum denn nicht, altes Weib!?", fauchte Mukuro sie an.  
„Hm? Das willst du wissen? Weil du genauso wie dein Vater aussiehst! Kannst du dich erinnern, als du vor Jahren hier her kamst und dich um einen Platz hier beworben hast, Daemon? Du hast meine antike Vase zerschmettert und hast Ayame mit deinem sogenannten Lächeln zum Weinen gebracht!", meckerte die alte Frau.  
Ayames Kinnlade fiel hinunter.  
„Also war _er _mein ständiger Alptraum!?"  
Daemon fuhr sie an. „Ich versteh überhaupt nicht was ihr an _uns _beiden gruselig findet! Ist es der Haarschnitt? Lass mich euch sagen, dass es etwas Vererbtes von unseren Vorfahren ist – und diese waren adelig. Augen? Mukuros Augen sind etwas Besonderes, weil er mit diesen geboren wurde und denkt ihr nicht, dass sie schön aussehen? Und was soll das mit dem „sogenannten Lächeln"!? Es ist nicht unsere Schuld, dass wir nicht wie normale Menschen lächeln können. Wir sind halt so geboren!", laberte Daemon sie wütend zu.  
Ayame hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
„Und zu eurer Information: Ich habe _drei _Kinder, die freiwillig bei mir sind und mir folgen! Und jetzt sind diese erwachsen und erfolgreich!", fuhr Daemon fort.  
„Wenn ich beliebt bei den Kindern bin, dann ist es mein Sohn sicherlich auch."

.

.

Die alte Frau lachte bis sie schließlich auf den Boden fiel. Sie schlug mit ihrem Gehstock auf diesen mehrere Male. Ayame zog die Stirn kraus, während sie ihre Großmutter beobachtete.  
„Oma... was ist daran so witzig?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
Die alte Frau wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.  
„Natürlich bist du bei den Kindern beliebt! Deine anderen drei Kinder sind ja schließlich von deinen Exfrauen!"  
Mukuro riss seine Augen auf. Daemons Kiefer klappte hinunter. Ayame schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.  
„Beliebt, für'n Arsch! Ha, ha, ha...! Er hat gesagt er ist bei seinen eigenen Kindern beliebt!", die alte Frau lachte unaufhörlich. Mukuro wandte sich zu seinem Vater mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
"Dad...? ich dachte... ich wäre dein einziges Kind?"


End file.
